villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adam Newman
Adam Newman is a fictional character from the American CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. Introduced as a baby in 1995, he was later removed from the show for plot purposes, then rapidly aged upon his reintroduction in 2008. First played as an adult by Chris Engen, he was replaced after just a year in the role in 2009 by most recent portrayer Michael Muhney, who played the role until Muhney was fired from the show in December 2013, with his last on-screen appearance on January 30, 2014. The role is currently being played by Justin Hartley. Personality Adam is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, calculating, confident, (his confidence is not to the point of being overconfident) however, there is a limit of how kind and caring he can be; towards people he dislikes for good reason. Adam can sometimes be short tempered and impulsive, but he always tries his best to control his temper, and he never intentionally makes a scene in public. Adam does not like to hurt good/innocent people, and he always tries his best to avoid it, however, he does have his moments when he does get pushed too far. His devotion and loyalty to the people he loves, mainly Chelsea and Connor, are never questioned, however he is not loyal to the Newman family, mainly Victor, because of what kind of people they are, and because they have treated him like garbage, for no apparent reason, he despises all members of the Newman family (except Noah, Reed and Faith) for good reason, mostly due to their unwillingness to accept him as part of the family. He admits he makes mistakes and learns from them as well, but he rarely admits he made mistakes out loud towards people he dislikes for good reason, he never underestimates his opponents, he has a conscience, guilt, morals, and remorse for his actions, and always tries to do the right thing, he always does something out of the kindness of his heart. Adam has compassion and sympathy towards good/innocent people. He is a very forgiving person (far more than his father) however he also knows there are some things that just can't be forgiven. After Adam (apparently dying in a car explosion) returned as Gabriel Bingham. He was reluctant to impersonate Gabriel, as he had saved his life (actually dying in the explosion) but he had no choice, mainly because Sage Warner blackmailed him into being Gabriel, otherwise she would tell the police that he is alive, as he was previously wanted for running over Delia Abbott and leaving her to die, (however, in truth, he did not realize he had hit Delia, until a few days after the accident). He did not confess as he could not prove he was innocent. He managed to blackmail Victor into making him CEO of Newman-Abbott, partly as revenge for blackmailing him into letting Victor see his grandson and mainly because Victor used the death of an innocent child to try to control him. He reconnected with Chelsea and got her to fall in love with him again, (unaware that Gabriel was actually Adam), and got the be in his son's life again. He (secretly) became unhappy, as he realized that everything he had accomplished was based on a lie, as he achieved it as Gabriel, not as Adam. However, when he made the mistake by mocking a photograph of his father, when he said he is Adam, Chelsea, overheard what he said, and demanded to know what he meant by that, realizing he had no choice, he confessed the truth to Chelsea and was willing to confess to everyone else, as well and face the consequences of his actions. Chelsea stopped him, partly because it would just hurt them all over again and mainly because it would hurt Connor; as he would lose his father all over again. Adam is later revealed to be the mastermind behind the Paragon Project intended to bring Victor down and had been secretly collaborating with Ian Ward, a cult leader from Nikki Newman's past who despises Victor just as much as Adam does (this project was also why Victor had Jack held captive and brought Marco out of prison). However, similar to the situation between Victor and Marco, Ian becomes more rebellious and refuses to continue being under Adam's thumb. Dark Personality There is also a dark side to Adam's personality, something that he developed after his father tried to ruined his life, when it comes to the Newmans, the Abbotts, (except Traci and Colleen) their acquaintances (except Katherine Chancellor), and people he dislikes for good reason. Unlike the rest of his paternal family, Adam is never arrogant, selfish, self-righteous, power-hungry, amoral/immoral sociopathic, hypocritical, delusional and a bully, although he can be cruel, sadistic, ruthless, manipulative and vengeful, but it is never directed at good/innocent people, also his vengeful nature is never to the point of being obsessive. Relationships Family Hope Adams Hope was Adam's mother. Cliff Wilson Cliff was Adam's adoptive father/step-father. Riley Newman Riley was Adam's unborn son and first child. Connor Newman Connor is Adam's son second and second child. Romances Sharon Newman Sharon is Adam's ex-wife and good friend. Chelsea Lawson Chelsea is Adam's estranged wife and friend. Friends and Allies Jack Abbott Jack is Adam's best friend and ex-enemy. Sage Warner Sage is Adam's friend. Enemies Victor Newman Victor is Adam's father and enemy. Victoria Newman Victoria is Adam's paternal half-sister. Nicholas Newman Nicholas is Adam's paternal half-brother. Abby Carlton Newman Abby is Adam's paternal half-sister. Heather Stevens Heather is Adam's ex-fiancée and enemy. Ashley Abbott Ashley is Adam's ex-friend and enemy. Billy Abbott Billy is Adam's enemy. Paul Williams Paul is Adam's enemy. Michael Baldwin Michael is Adam's enemy. Neil Winters Neil is Adam's enemy. Phyllis Summers Phyllis is Adam's enemy. Skye Lockhart Skye was Adam's wife and ex-friend. Patty Williams Patty is Adam's enemy. Diane Jenkins Diane was Adam's enemy. Victims Delia Abbott Delia is Adam's victim. History Gallery Chris Engen.jpg|Chris Engen as Adam Newman (2008 - 2009) Adam Newman.png|Michael Muhney as Adam Newman (2009 - 2014) Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tragic Villain Category:Parents Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Villains Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Adulterers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Live Action Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mastermind